Ninjago Oneshots ((Requests Open!))
by ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: As the title says, Ninjago Oneshots that are either requested or just dont have enough to deserve their own book. You may request!
1. Requests? Open!

Hello! This is ineedhelpwithmylifern! I love writing, and as I make full-length fics, there is always a part of me that just wants to write something completely different.

I write smaller oneshots sometimes, and some of them don't have a place to go. I will put them here.

But... I think I know why you're here.

This is a request-open collection, of course!

I will write what you request basically, but I do have a few rules.

1\. No smut/lemons. I can do brief mentions, but not the actual thing.  
2\. I won't do any LloydxNinja ships, but I'm fine with Greencheerleader and maybe lloyd and Brad?  
3\. Also no incest, mainly meaning LloydxGarmadon or NyaxKai  
4\. I'm fine with mpreg, I guess, also I love hanahaki and soulmate aus ^^  
*shrug*

I think that is it for now! Request what you want!


	2. Something - Plasmashipping

This one is not prompted, just a fluffy little plasma oneshot I felt like writing. ^^

Jay slid back, the blow enough to push him away. "That all you got?"

The enemy punched him again, knocking him away once more.

"Looks like you're wrong!" Kai laughed, making his own move to get a good attack in.

The lightning ninja groaned, sitting up, rubbing his head. He bounced up, grabbing his nunchucks. "When an I ever wrong?" He asked, a sarcastic bite in his tone.

"A lot." Kai attempted to kick the man.

"Fight me."

"After this."

"Fine."

Kai rolled out of the way of a shot, hissing at a scrape. He went in for another attack, landing it for once.

Jay dashed in, shocking them, making the person pass out. Blue gave Red a sly look.

The fire ninja glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He smiled. "I guess it was pretty _shockin_ g..."

Kai facepalmed. "I don't know why I even bother."

"Because you _lov_ e me, that's why." Jay laughed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Now do I?" Kai shook his head before dialing the Ninjago police so they could pick up the man.

When he was done, Lightning responded. "If you _didn't_ love me, you wouldn't be dating me. Now would you?"

"I guess not."

...

That was a little short, but it was something, and fun to write. ^^


	3. Boredom - Lavashipping

**I have this originally posted on wattpad, so I will be porting oneshots from over there as I work on your guy's requests ^^**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **...**

"Fight me." Kai was laying down, draped over the back of the couch, staring at basically nothing.

Cole sat opposite of him, tapping away at his phone, not paying attention. "Mhm."

"Pay attention to me-" Kai groaned, his hair unruly and a mess. The fire ninja got little to no responce other than a grunt, so he decided to snatch the other's device, dashing off with it.

"Hey!" He heard the earth ninja's yell from the room behind him, that stab of boredom gone, replaced with a new sense of exhilaration pulsing through his veins. Cole would be after him now, but this was _fun._

He dashed past Zane, who seemed to be disoriented by the running boy, a questioning look in his robotic eyes. "No time to talk!"

Kai ran on, eventually getting outside and beginning to run through the nearby forest. The other boy wouldn't be able to catch him so quick now.

He stopped behind a tree and fumbled with the phone, thankfully not dropping it. He wasn't able to unlock it, but he was bale to get into the camera.

Red took a few pictures of himself before spamming the picture button on a nearby tree.

 _Boy, how mad Cole would be- But it would be so worth it._

Hearing the yells of the aforementioned boy, he laughed, taking his finger off of the picture button and changing it to video, recording the yelling as the other got closer.

Snickering, Kai positioned himself so he could jump out and scare the other.

 _Ready..._

 _Set..._

 _Go!_

He jumped out with a yell, Cole nearly falling over. "What did you do that for?!"

"I thought it would be funny." Red stuck his tongue out, the phone still recording.

Black raised an eyebrow. "You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"This." Cole gave him a kiss, the other making a loud squeaking noise grabbing his phone back and walking off. Kai was left standing alone, bewildered.

"Hey wait!" Cole heard Kai behind to run after him.

"I can't believe he got that on video for me. How nice he is..."

...

 **Remember, I'm still accepting requests!**


	4. Would You Be the Yin to my Yang?- Plasma

I took some inspo from the SDCC sneak peek. And even though i doubt its actually martiage that Jay wants, have this onesided plasma oneshot.

...

"Would you be the yin to my yang?"

 _God, how Kai hated those words._

All it took was Jay to come ask to him, Kai, the fire ninja, of all people, if he could practice the ask. The question. The proposal. That would be going to Nya.

And how it broke his heart.

Of course, it wasn't because he didn't want Nya to be with Jay. Well, partially. He was glad that she had found someone that loved her back.

He was fine with that.

It was the fact that it was Jay broke his heart.

He had come to him for practice. He was practising asking Kai. And when he had given an example, Jay had absentmindedly blurted yes. Oh, how it had his heart soar for that one moment. Until it was gone and Jay was rambling about how it needed to be perfect for her. Nya. His sister. Not him.

There was nothing he could do but just watch as he walked up to her and asked. Those words hurt him. As the lightning ninja said them, he acted as if he was surprised, that he was happy for them. Even though he felt differently about it, he wouldn't ruin it for them. Ever.

So, when Nya invited him to help her pick a dress, he reluctantly agreed. He agreed to helping Jay figure out decorations. He help set up. All because he couldn't stand to see either of them become dejected or sad, or just anything bad. He couldn't bring himself to stopping it.

So, he didn't. He kept to himself.

Cole and Zane didn't notice.

So, he didn't tell.

Love was a mysterious thing.

On the big day, Jay came to him, panicking, saying he had cold feet. In the middle of trying to help him, an accidental slip up happened. He told Jay he loved him. Jay had gone quiet.

Kai panicked.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, past Nya, past the other ninja, and away.

Away from the wedding.

Away from the church.

Away from it all.

Away.

A w a y.

...

Requests are still open!


	5. Difference - Technoshipping

Zane tapped away at the computer system, checking traffic and security cameras for a person who has been evading the Ninjago police for a few weeks now.

It wasn't Ronin, as the man had been getting better, as of what the nindroid knew, he had settled down with his husband.

No, this person seemed to be _quicker._ Could be seen at the other side of town in less than _half an hour._

Zane did his best to keep his tabs on the person, but they were too hard to keep track of. It was odd, almost as if they were evading _him_ specifically.

He heard scuffling from across the room, someone had entered. Jay appeared at the nindroid's side, peering at the computer. "What are you doing now?"

"Keeping tabs on the-" As if on cue, a beeping noise was emitted from the computer. "The computer has caught sight of them." Zane tapped back into the device, pulling up the most recent footage.

The thief was walking into a store, exiting with a few items then disappearing again.

"Well." Jay was showing no emotion.

"Well?"

"He's fast."

"He?"

"Well, I just guessed."

Zane hummed.

"I swear, Zane."

"Alright."

Jay leaned on the other's side, groaning. "I'm tired of chasing these lowly criminals. I want some _more_ action."

"Anxious?"

"Kinda, just wanted something to do."

"We can go sit down-"

"That would be nice."

As they sat down, Zane found that Jay had laid down on his lap, covering his face with his hands. "Like I said, it's getting tiring, and I kinda selfishly am wishing for another big-time villain. I mean, like, it _is_ getting boring chasing petty thieves and robbers and all of that jazz, but I want a cool villain to come fight us. I want to use my powers and have a challenge. I want to fight.

"But, then again, _wish_ isn't the best word to use, but-"

"Jay. Shut up."

Blue _did_ shut up. But only for a second. He babbled on continuously, Zane trying to keep track of it, catching the main points, but it was harder to catch the smaller stuff. He decided against recording it, as the blue ninja was beginning to fall asleep.

"And- I guess- lightning could-" Jay had drifted off into sleep, his breath becoming shallow and quiet. He was still laying on the nindroid's lap.

Zane didn't have the heart to move him.

The titanium ninja kissied the lightning ninja's forehead before drifting off into sleep mode as well.

It would be interesting if Kai or Lloyd found them like this.


	6. Double Date - Plasma & Glacier

Cole was sitting at the kitchen table as Zane was making cake. The room was silent except for distant talking. He shrugged it off, pulling out his phone, intending to play a game, when Kai and Jay walked in.

They were talking in hushed voices, and Jay began to laugh. They seemed to be dressed nicely too.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked them, Kai stopping Jay and telling him something.

"Out." Was all Kai said.

"Out?" Zane repeated, "Where to?"

Kai repeated with a monotone voice. "A date."

Jay elbowed Kai swiftly, responding. "Would you like to come with? Doesn't seem too bad, I don't think."

Zane nodded, asking Cole if that sounded fine with him.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered, thinking about that. Zane and him had been together for a while, but he didn't know that Jay and Kai were together. But, what did her know?

—

The place was nice, Cole had admit. Jay had gone straight up to the front desk and asked for a table, and they were seated quickly.

Jay and Kai seemed to be chatting quietly between the two, Zane and Cole remaining silent.

Cole spoke up first. "How long have you been together?"

Kai shrugged, Jay saying "A month? I dunno."

Zane seemed surprised. "How have you kept it hidden?"

Cole began to laugh, Kai quickly glaring at him. "We just have."

"What he means is _how_ ," Zane said.

"I know," Jay muttered, "Maybe we didn't want anyone to know yet?" He tapped his fingers against the table. "We kinda wanted to keep it quiet? We decided tonight would be the night. If anyone caught us. It wouldn't matter. And you guys know now, so..."

Zane nodded, and the 'date' want on well. They talked small, a few times bringing up ninja work. Not once did the topic of dating come up.

—

Jay sat next to Kai on his bed, head resting against the fire ninja's shoulder. "Was that a double date?" Jay could feel his boyfriend shrug. "Well then."

"Why did you ask the to come with?"

"I thought it would help."

"It started out awkward."

"But-" Jay started, "It got better."

"Sure, Jay. Sure."


	7. Ice & Fire - Opposite

He was given fire.

The power to burn anything he wanted. To melt it, to scorch it.

He was also given a team.

He became a part of that team reluctantly, only because he wanted to save his sister.

He stayed for his new family.

And his heart pulled him toward one in that family.

He fought alongside that member, not ever revealing those odd feelings.

It didn't help that they were polar opposites, and no, he didn't mean that as a pun.

He was fire and the other was ice.

He had a temper and got angry commonly, but the other was always calm and collected, keeping to his own devices.

 _Why did his heart choose him?_

There was nothing he could do, but just watch the other.

The day that his _crush_ found out that he was not a human, but in reality, a robot, his heart wept as well for his feelings, but he stood by him the whole time.

He was proud when the other gained their true potential.

They all worked together as a team, though the snakes and then the overlord.

When the overlord came back, it was a problem.

When, the other, the ice, his opposite, his _love_ died, his heart died a little as well.

That light, that special person, was now gone.

He found himself in a fight club.

He beat up opponents. It numbed his feelings.

He didn't want to return to the team.

It felt too different.

Too _wrong_.

Without him.

 _Without Zane._

His heart soared when they heard the news he could still be alive.

He didn't care about the dangers.

He wanted the other back.

They went through the stupid tournament. He knew earth had found the other.

Love was the biggest part.

As soon he could get to the other, fire pulled ice to the side.

He was okay.

 _Ice was okay._

 _Everything would be okay._

 **...**

 **Agh!  
**

 **I have forgotten to post chapters, haven't I? lololol**

 **well, anyway, requests are still open lol!**


	8. Rain - Bruise

The rain was calming.

It still hurt him, after their breakup, the rain just reminded him of _her._ The one who broke his heart.

But it was still very calming.

He would sit in it for ages, just enjoying it.

Especially if it was a thunderstorm.

He could control the lightning, making it into shapes he wanted. It was fun.

He felt free.

After the water ninja broke up with him, Jay was off, but he felt better.

Until he gained a crush on his best friend.

The ninja of earth.

How he hated how that happened.

But it did.

And the rain was the only way he could get away from it all. The crush, the anxiety, the fear of what would happen in he found out.

Even though he wanted to be with Cole. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, go to him when things got rough.

The rain was his only salvation.

And he relished it whenever he could.

...

When Cole found out about Jay sitting in the rain, he wanted to know why.

Blue had told him it calmed him down.

And to be honest, it helped Cole as well.

...

The rain used to help distract him.

But now with Cole by him, it magnified the worries.

It was either stop or confess.

He decided to confess.

...

Cole had went out and joined Jay one night, no ill intentions.

The other looked nervous, wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Earth asked what was wrong and Lightning answered quickly.

"Ever since Nya broke up with me, I realized that the funny feeling I had around you were because I _liked_ you. Cole, I don't know what to say." He mumbled. "I love you Cole."

Silence followed.

"Me too Jay, me too."


	9. Start Again - Greencheerleader

Things had been different since he revealed himself to be the green ninja. The bullying had pretty much ceased, and more people would talk to him instead of avoiding him.

It was nice.

Sure, he made new friends, but of course, he kept his main friend group. He was their leader after all, and they had helped him through a lot.

But it was great.

As soon as they figured out Lloyd's status as the green ninja, it wasn't long until the rest of them were outed as well.

The bathroom passes whenever an attack happened gave it away. At least that was what he was guessing.

The one thing he thought was weird was that he never saw Chen. And by never, he meant outside of class. The other boy would just leave any class he shared with Lloyd as quickly as possible and beeline for his next one.

The cheerleader, the one who had bullied him the most for so long, was avoiding him.

Maybe because he didn't want to face him.

Or..

Maybe...

 _Was Lloyd nervous as well?_

...

Lloyd had been at his locker, minding his own business when he heard a voice.

"Garmadork?" There it was. There was Chen, back to mess with him. Cool.

"Hey Chen." He muttered, not wanting to deal with the boy.

"Y-you're the green ninja." Chen was standing, frozen, right in front of him.

"Oh? _I didn't know_ ," Lloyd deadpanned, grabbing the last book out of his locker.

"You're the green ninja." The cheerleader repeated, shaking.

"Yep."

"You're the green ninja."

"Uh huh." This was beginning to get annoying. Lloyd closed his locker and began to walk away.

"Lloyd! Wait!"

"No thanks." The green teen didn't want to be teased at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Lloyd didn't expect that. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was just a jerk to you. Taking my anger out on you cause you were Garmadon's son was such a bad move on my part. You weren't even doing anything to me. I guess..." Chen sighed. "Okay, I'm just really sorry. It's all my fault and I shouldn't have done that. C-could we start over?"

The green ninja grimaced. Chen was doing this for him, oddly enough. "I guess we could start again?"

The cheerleader beamed, and then held out his hand for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Chen. Nice to meet you-?"

"Lloyd." He laughed, shaking the other's hand, not noticing his bright red face.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lloyd."

The bell rang.

"Crap." Green picked up his stuff and darted to his next class, leaving Chen behind.

"This will be okay." The teen muttered, watching the other run off.

"You sure?" The voice of one of the green ninja's friends startled him.

"WhAT?" He squeaked, looking back to see... The girl?

"If you do anything to him, I'll beat you senseless. Or I'll send my Hair Gel brother after ya. Got that?" She blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yeah."

"Good." The girl walked off to wherever her class was.

"Yeah. Good."


	10. Of Static and Heights - Bruise

TW: attempted suicide, warning to those who don't like that stuff.

...

Cole found himself brushing away tears as he held Jay, the other ninja sobbing.

How they had gotten into this mess was beyond him, but the other had needed help. Cole had just acted on his impulse to give him what he needed.

Comfort.

It was late at night, and Cole had only been up for a snack when he heard something- crying.

He had gone out to see his best friend, who wasn't looking too well.

Jay was on the deck of the Bounty when he had found him. Blue was sitting on the edge, his legs hanging, his eyes staring down.

"Jay?" Cole asked, hoping he wouldn't scare the other.

Even though hope was in the earth ninja's mind, the calling of his name made the ninja of lightning panic, jumping and sliding off the side of the bounty. _Jay seemed to have made no move to save himself._

"Jay!" Cole yelled, jumping toward the side. He too, fell, but caught Jay's hand and grabbed the side of the bounty, holding on tight. "I got you." He pulled the both of them up, resting on the deck. "Buddy, are you alright?"

Jay only curled in on himself. "Why did you save me?"

The earth ninja gave him a funny look. "You looked like you needed help, and you're my best friend." Cole ignored the pang in his heart when he said best friend, as that _was_ what they would ever be.

"Why would you be my best friend? Even my friend at all. I'm lucky to have you as a teammate."

 _That was odd._ "Hey, what's wrong? I'm your friend 'cause you're great."

 _Silence._

"Buddy?"

Cole could hear sniffles coming from the smaller boy.

"Jay, c'mon."

"Why do you care?" Jay spun around, tears in his eyes. "I'm not great! I'm not even a valuable part of the team!"

Cole stiffened. _What would make him think this?_ "Jay. Yes you are. What has you like this-?"

"No! No I'm not, _Cole._ " Jay had begun to let the tears fall. "I'm weak, I'm the worst member of the team! I annoy all of you, and if I wasn't here, you would do so much better!"

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is! If it wasn't for me, Nya would be fine with you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten out in the tournament! You would all just be better off without me!"

"If I hadn't let you win that in the tournament, we wouldn't have found Zane so easily. And Nya is fine on her own! She doesn't need either of us!"

 _That was the breaking point._

"So now you agree with me? Good." Jay was sobbing, the air around them becoming static. "She doesn't need me anymore, and neither does the team! If I wasn't here, we would be back to five ninjas, and that would be absolutely fine with me! Nya can be my replacement!" His hands were now bright with electricity. " _You_ don't need me! I'm just a letdown!" He was inching toward the side of the ship once more.

"No you're not Jay. You are important, especially to _me._ " Cole yelled, beginning to cry as well. "And don't go any closer to the ledge. You matter."

"Do I? Or are you just saying it because-"

"Yes! _Yes you do, Jay._ I mean what I said. You are important to all of us, to me, even if you may not see that right now. If you would just listen-"

The Elemental Master of Lightning shook his head. He backed up, choked sobs coming out. "Typical Cole maneuver." He whispered before turning and jumping.

Cole froze. " _No."_ He began to panic. Running to the edge of the bounty, he jumped as well, summoning his dragon and diving. "Jay, please be okay."

There he was, the lightning ninja was falling, struggling in the air. Diving deeper, he found his way over to Jay.

"Take my hand!" He yelled over the wind, looking to Jay and holding out his hand.

The ninja looked at him.

"Jay! Please! If you don't do it soon, we will _both_ hit the ground! Just take my hand _please._ "

The other reluctantly grabbed his hand as they neared the ground. Cole pulled him in, holding onto him tight. They swooped down just in time so they wouldn't crash. They landed, dropping down onto the ground, Jay still in Cole's arms.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, sitting down.

"I didn't want to create drama." Jay hid his face, more tears beginning to form as he gasped for air. "I jumped cause I thought you didn't care, but you _obviously do_ , and now I know I made a stupid mistake and now you'll-"

"Jay, it's okay. You'll be fine, I don't hate you."

The boy began to sob louder, burying his face in Cole's chest.

Black only ran his hand through Blue's hair, whispering. "It'll be okay, you're fine. You're my friend, and I won't hate you. I forgive you."

 _I love you._


	11. Fade - Jay

**Okay, jay-centric with a few mentions of polyninja**

 **TW: death?**

 **...**

Jay opened and closed his hand as he calmed himself down from an attack. He needed to do this. He was hiding behind a boulder as the others fought away. It wasn't fun. His eyes unfocused as he looked back out, the sick feeling that he had moments before received as a problem. Pulling himself back against the rock, he groaned.

Lucky him.

The lightning ninja hummed as he listened to the sounds of the battle, forcing himself to keep calm and not get sick. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. He didn't know what.

Laying down, Jay slowly breathed in. The dirt below him smelled earthy, like Cole, the ground a tad wet.

He heard cheers from the other side of the rock. The others had won. A chuckle escaped his throat. He got up, intending to go over, but a wave of dizziness washed over him.

 _Not now..._

Why was he feeling bad? Why was he dizzy now? Why was he holding down the urge to vomit? Was it because of the baddie?

Come to think of it, the guy they were fighting did shoot him with something...

A burning sensation began on his shoulder, the pain unbearable. Jay yelled in pain, no doubt that the others would hear him. _Maybe they would help?_ He fell to his knees, the urge to puke back once again.

"Jay?" Kai's yell was first, followed by Cole and Zane. They all surrounded him, trying to help, to do anything for their friend, their lover.

He knew they loved him, gosh it was nice to know, they cared for him. They would help him. He would be alright.

Black spots had begun to fade in and out of his vision. The world around him began to sway. Was he _actually_ going to be okay?

"Jay?" Cole frantically asked, was that Cole? It sure sounded like him.

The urge to throw up finally came and it happened. All over the ground in front of him. _That was nice._

Wait? Was it red? Odd. That was new.

Everything was becoming fuzzy.

"We're losing him! Zane do something!"

"There seems to be some kind of bullet lodged in his shoulder. I have no idea how to get it out."

"We can't let him go, you have to try something!"

 _So that was why his shoulder hurt so bad._

"I don't want to risk anything."

Why wasn't Zane helping him? Was it that he didn't love-

Everything faded out.

The voices were gone.

The ground was gone.

The others comforting him, helping him, were gone.

Just darkness.

And the pain, oh how much pain he was in.

Jay began to cry.

He didn't know why, but he just needed it.

Maybe he wanted the comfort of his boyfriends.

He wanted Cole, Kai, and Zane to help him.

 _But why weren't they?_

The last thing he heard was his name as everything disappeared from him, the world falling into nothing.


	12. Cabinet - Glacier

Cole found himself searching for a midnight snack, sneaking out of the shared room and heading into the kitchen. He gazed around the area, deciding to start by looking in the fridge for a hopeful late-night meal.

He sniffed, grabbing a pudding cup out of the fridge- he made sure Jay's name wasn't on it- and going to sit at the small counter so he could eat in peace.

The earth ninja felt a small chill, rubbing his arm. _Was a window open?_

Indeed it was.

He got up and closed it, hitting his knee on one of the cabinets close to the ground. He hissed, but he heard the muffled squeak emit from inside of the cupboard.

 _Someone was inside._

Cole opened it to see Zane, his eyes glowing. "Gosh, bud, turn your eyes down." The light was a little too bright at the moment.

"Sorry." The nindroid muttered, turning down his eyes a few notches. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Me? I'm just in the kitchen, getting a late-night snack. And you? I should be asking why you're in the cabinet, but..."

"You talked about being in the closet once. I did not understand. Our shared closet was too full, so I decided to sit in here instead. It is very uncomfortable, but I guess I do not understand why you would be in a closet for so long."

Cole laughed. "Zane, buddy- Are you talking about when I came out to you guys about being gay? Being 'in the closet' is kinda a metaphor. It was kinda a secret at the time. Before that, the only one who knew about my sexuality was my dad." He began to help the ice elemental out of the cabinet.

"What do you mean?"

"Coming out is like when you tell someone about like your gender identity, sexuality, and some other things. Basically, I came out to you guys, or _came out of the closet._ Just a term bud, its not really literal."

Zane stood there for a moment, considering the thought. "That makes more sense. I thought you actually sat in a closet."

Earth shook his head, going back to sit at the table. Ice followed behind.

"So you like people of the same gender as you?" Zane sputtered.

"What? I- I thought you knew? Were you not there when I told the team? Yeah, I like guys." Cole gave the nindroid a look of confusion.

"Oh."

The earth ninja finished up his pudding, throwing the cup in the trash. "I'm heading off to bed now, Zane. You coming with me buddy?" The other stayed in his spot, not answering. "Buddy?"

"Okay."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

...

Zane was acting... Off... Ever since the night Cole had found him in the cupboard, constantly avoiding him.

Whenever Cole would approach him, the nindroid's eyes would change colors several times before he would run off.

It had been almost two weeks since that night when Earth had finally caught Ice.

"What's wrong.?" He asked, holding the titanium ninja's arm.

His eyes flashed pink. "Nothing. Please let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing was wrong, Cole. Why do you not leave me alone?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now leave me alone-"

"That's not all. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have not-"

"Mhm. There's something wrong and I want to know."

Zane clicked, thinking for a moment before giving in. "When you said that you did not like the opposite gender, but the same as yourself, I thought.

"I thought if you liked them, maybe you would actually like me back. But that doesn't mean you'd actually like me cause I am just a nindroid. Not-"

"Wait, what?"

Silence.

"Zane, do you like me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... You like-like me.?"

"I do not underst- oh." The nindroid's eyes went bright pink.

"Is that a yes?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, maybe I like you too."


	13. Leave Me Alone - Zane

**Depressing once more ;)))**

 **TW: blood, death ?**

 **...**

Zane released a choked sob as he slid down the side of the tree. Everything was going wrong. Everything was falling apart before his eyes.

He had made one mistake. One _tiny_ mistake. Sent Jay the wrong way. Did something wrong.

And now the enemy knew they were there.

"Kai, are you there? Kai please." Zane pleaded, haven't heard anything from him.

He had lost communication with Cole, the earth ninja's signal having gone out. Hopefully he was fine.

He had lost any communication with Jay when a strangled cry came from the communicator. Jay's heart rate was gone. Jay was gone.

"Kai.?"

Nya had been with Jay. She had screamed for him when the nindroid had begun to lose Blue's stats. Nya's stats were gone soon after that.

Zane knew they were dead.

"Kai? Kai? Kai?" The nindroid asked the fire ninja's name over and over again, hoping for an answer. "Kai, are you okay?"

Still no answer.

Lloyd had cried when he was caught. He said they were to go on without him. Was he okay?

Zane heard the monster, it was coming closer to him. "Kai?"

The creature was growing closer.

He had to do something.

Standing, he walked toward it.

This could be just like the overlord, he could sacrifice himself. The monster's defeat was more important than himself. Anyone who was still alive was more important in this very moment.

He walked up to the great beast, ice forming in his hands.

Defeating this thing could be the last thing we would very well do.

But, for his friends, it was worth it.

There it was. The beast reared its ugly head, looking to the ice ninja.

There was Kai, pierced with a spike, in the beast's grasp.

 _He was gone too._

If he could cry, tears would be running down his face.

The nindroid put his hands out in front of him, blasting it.

Off to the side, he saw Cole and Lloyd both strewn out on the ground, too much blood.

Zane pushed himself harder.

Nya and Jay were on the other side, both caked in the red as well.

 _Dead._

Zane pushed himself harder than before. They were dead. The creature had to die as well. That was only fair.

Ice formed over the monster.

"Leave me alone! You killed my friends, and now you must go!" Zane yelled, tapping into his true potential. The ice spread over the monster's body, freezing it from the inside out. "I will take you down like I did the Overlord!"

Was this irrational?

Probably.

Did he care?

 _No._

There was an explosion, ice everywhere.

The monster was gone.

Everything was back to normal.

Except his friends were now gone.

And he was still there.


	14. Past - Onesided Jaya

**Here's this!**

 **Jaya was actually requested here, so here this is!**

 **sorry its so short?**

 **write it a while back and cant figure out if wattpad deleted any of it or not xD**

 **...**

He had mastered lightning. She had mastered water.

Jay watched from the other side of the room, the girl cleaning something. He hugged himself, sliding down the wall to a sitting position, a sigh escaping his mouth.

She had said that their relationship was over. And that was had to get over it.

But he just _couldn't_. He would get caught up in the girl's eyes, her smile, just _her_. And it was no help to him trying to just make her a normal teammate to him. He didn't want to let go of it.

But she did.

Jay concealed his feelings, nothing to hold to his name.

No one assumed anything.

He faked being happy.

Everytime he was around _her,_ everything went wrong. He huffed, stifling a sob.

Why was everything _wrong?_


	15. Crush - Amberpheonix

Skylor hummed as she cleaned the counter, wiping it down for closing. She would loop around to the final table once the last family left. There probably wouldn't be any more people tonight, so most likely she wouldn't need to make any more food.

A customer waved her over. She approached their table with a smile. "What do you need?" After taking over her father's noodle shop, it was her to work.

Now, by any means, that wasn't bad. The shop wasn't the most popular place- despite the fact that many people said the food was amazing. The lunch rushes were a challenge most days, but never too much for her.

"Could we get some ice cream?" The customer seemed to be a father with his two kids, both of them smiling wide. One boy, one girl.

"What kinds and how many?" Skylor couldn't help but smile at them.

After a few moments of the father talking back and forth with his kids, he spoke once more. "Three bowls. One scoop each." He looked back to his kids. "One vanilla, two chocolate."

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No thank you."

"Of course." She walked back into the kitchen, taking out the ice cream they wanted. As the master of Amber placed the spoons in the bowls, ready to head out and give the bowls, the door chimed. _More customers?_ She mentally sighed, returning to the main room.

Kai and Nya were here.

She sped up her walk and gave the ice cream to the family. "Here's your ice cream."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Skylor smiled once more. "I'll be back with the check soon."

She made her way to the Smith siblings, who has put themselves at a table near the back. Kai waved at her as she walked over, Nya only hiding her face. The master of amber only brushed it off, not her business, most likely.

"Hello, what brings you here?" She asked, ready to take her pad and pen out.

Kai had a wide grin on his face. "Just, something important..."

Skylor raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? If so, I want to know." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll be right back. You had better tell me _everything."_

After letting the family of three finish up and leave, she grabbed some noodles and returned to the siblings' table. She placed the bowls down and sat on the side opposite of the two. "On the house, don't worry. So, what is this _important thing_ you came here for?"

The fire ninja hummed. "Well, I guess Nya would have to tell you that..."

The water ninja squeaked, hiding herself in her sweater more than she already was.

Kai only chuckled. "It's really not my place to explain, just something I needed to drag her here for." He stood up, brushing off his sweatshirt. "Gotta go call my boyfriend. Be right Back. Tell her, Nya." He left through the front door quickly and quietly, taking out his phone.

Skylor smiled at the other girl. Nya sat up straight, her face bright red. "What's wrong?" Her smile fell as she noticed the frown on the water ninja's face.

"Nothing, I guess. Just that Kai wanted me to come here for no reason." She mumbled, fumbling with her jacket.

"No reason? Nya, you look there there is some sort of reason. I can see it on your face."

"Y-you can?" She stuttered, looking up.

They made eye contact for a few seconds before Nya became redder and looked down once more.

"Oh? So there _is_ something wrong, isn't there?"

"N-no!"

"Then why are being so persistent about there being nothing wrong? There has to be a reason." She flashed a smile. "Nya, your face is red."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Is this what I think it is?"

The water elemental looked up at Skylor again, worry in her eyes. "What do you think it is?"

"I think you may have a crush on someone. And that that crush may just be me."

Nya's jaw dropped as the master of Amber stood. "How did you-"

"So you don't know your face is as red as your brother's gi, do you?" She smiled and grabbed the bowls that Kai had somehow stolen the noodles from in the few minutes he was there. "I have to get cleaning up, but how does the prospect of a date sound?" Nya floundered for something to say. "I'll let you think on that."

The elemental master walked away, leaving Nya to sit by herself.

Kai was back in a minute or two, sitting down once more. "You good? Did you-"

"No"

"Awe, c'mon, you too scared?"

"No. She- She asked me."

...

Agh! There is that! Hope that you guys liked it! ^^


	16. Soulmates - Polyninja

**This was actually a request from here! Thank you for this, it was fun egfyuegfu**

 **Polyninja soulmate AU 83**

 **Soulmate Au where anything your soulmate writes on their skin will appear on yours**

...

Cole groaned, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. He had been up late the night before, studying the night away. Ninjago High was a good place to go, but his tests were hard. As was everything else.

He got ready for school, checking his arm. Two statements from his soulmates were there. One in a shiny silver, reading a quick 'Good Morning!' One other in a deep blue, sating: 'haha gm.' It seemed as if Red hadn't either written a good morning or woken up yet. Probably the latter, as he was almost never awake at this time unless for school reasons (to which he would loudly complain about through his messy handwriting).

Now, it was odd to have more than one soulmate, rare, even to have two. Having three soulmates? What a surprise. But, he was fine with it.

At this point, Cole hadn't met any of his soulmates yet. White (even though his pen was silver, he said he would rather be called White) was constantly busy, only finding quick periods of time to chat over some writing. He knew Red and Blue knew each other well, as they were actually together and Red would sometimes boast about it, but the two of them lived outside of Ninjago City. _Not that it made him jealous, not at all._

And you may ask why they call each other by colors, hm? Whenever the soulmate's name was written on the skin, if they hadn't met yet, it would be blocked out, erased by the skin. Cole, or shall we say Black, hated this stupid rule, but that was how soulmates worked. No changing that.

All of a sudden, there was red on his arm, the third soulmate finally up. 'Hah guess what- I got to _hang out_ with-' There was a blank space. Cole chuckled, knowing well that Red would constantly forget the rule. '-last night. it was fun~' A moment. 'crap, forgot that i cant write blues name.' A large scribble appeared. 'what the hell? he just threw a pillow at me. love you too then you butt'

'Wht happened?' Cole had uncapped his pen, writing out a reply to the other. 'Is he mad at you?'

'ofc he is' Red was writing again. 'not wanting to mention we ha-' The word was quickly covered by blue marker. Looks like Blue was now coming in.

After a moment, Red was back. '1 moment' One second. 'gotta pummel my bf, want me to do anything?~' Blue marker covered the statement in seconds.

'Shut up. If you do not, I will color on my face and you wont be as handsome anymore. You will gain a mustache. A blue one.'

'but then youll have markings appear on both Black and Whites faces too.'

'Yeah sure, but its enough to get you to stop.'

'i dont want it on my face.'

'then stop :3'

Cole snorted as he finished brushing his teeth, spitting into the sink.

'what? stop talking about last night? theyre just our soulmates it doesnt matter if they know what happened-'

'shuddup'

'nuh-uh'

It wasn't long before blue marker began to cover Cole's face. He groaned. Great time to do this, Blue. Right before school.

'You guys know I'm at work, correct?' A neat silver font sprawled across his arm. White was here. 'Blue marker all over my face is not a nice thing to have in the middle of a meeting.'

'IT WAS BLUE'

 _God, how Cole loved his soulmates._

...

 **Holy heck. I really had fun writing this one?**

 **Im actually thinking on making this a full fic, maybe. If anyone wants it, of course. Love the boys :3**

 **Thank you guys for supporting this thing ugh, lol**


	17. Falling - Bruise

**Episode 97 left me with feelings,,,**

 **so yeah**

 **spoilers-**

 **...**

The rope...

The ladder...

"Cole!" Jay shrieked, watching his friend fall into the clouds.

Nya had just picked up the speed of the Bounty, but Cole-

Jay had to do something.

In the bit of lag before they flew off, the ninja of lightning used the ladder to push off. He jumped into the cloud below,

Did he care about the circumstances?

No.

But he _did_ care about Cole, and he was more important than whatever could happen to him. The ninja of earth needed to be helped, and Jay would help.

That was important.

More important than him.

Blood pounded in his ears as he pushed himself to fall through the dark clouds, the ninja of earth the only thing on his mind as he dropped. Jay scanned the darkness for any sight, any look...

 _There he was!_

If he could get to him, all would be okay, all would be okay, all would be-

"Jay?!"

"Cole!"

"What are you even doing?"

Jay went silent as he reached the earth ninja. " _Saving you."_

"What?"

The lightning ninja said no more, activating the cursed airjitzu. Jay only faltered once when a shadow tendril grabbed his leg, but he said nothing. Cole was more important.

They blasted out of the clouds, the darkness breaking. The two of them toppled onto the roof of the news building, Cole falling more neatly than Jay, who nearly fell over the side.

"Jay!" Cole stood. "Are you alright!? You saved me!" Silence. "Jay?"

The limp body of the blue ninja lay over the side of the building, a wound fresh on his head, a shadow starting to pull him down. The earth ninja Hit it with his hammer, pulling Jay back up.

"Jay? Buddy? Please?" Cole brushed some hair out of the blue ninja's face, seeing a bloody gash from where he had impacted with the building. The slight magic from the airjitzu festered within it. It must have hurt him pretty bad...

"Jay, please answer me... Buddy, please... You can't just..."

"C-cole?" His blue eyes opened, missing their usual electric shock. "Did I save you? Are you okay?"

"Buddy please, it's gona be okay..."

"Did I save you?" His question was more curt this time. "Did I save you?"

"Yes buddy you did- It'll be okay..." Cole mumbed, tears starting to fall down his face. Why couldn't Jay have just let him _fall?_ Then he wouldn't be holding his friend in in his arms like this.

"Cole... I did it?"

"Yes, yes you did..."

"Good." The lightning ninja chuckled breathlessly, smiling. "You're okay."

"I am, but you aren't, Jay. Please, just-"

"That's quite alright." Jay hummed, reaching up to touch Cole's face. "As long as you are alive, I'm okay with that."

"I'm not okay with it-" Black hiccuped, his eyes watering. He placed a hand to his ear. "Guys, I'm okay. Jay isn't please, help us. Please."

"Cole..."

"What, Jay?"

"I have a secret for you..." Blue whispered, "Come here..."

Cole leaned in closer, ready to listen to whatever Jay was thinking to be as his last words. But Cole wouldn't let him die... The others would be here soon, if he could keep Jay breathing and alive-

He felt another pair of lips on his own, chilled, but still there nonetheless. They were gone as soon as they had appeared, and Jay rested his back down on the roof of the building.

"Cole, I love you..." His electric blue eyes had fluttered shut.

"Jay, no, not now. You have to stay awake." Cole sobbed, holding the boy close to his chest. "Jay, I love you too, just please, please stay awake I can't lose you..."

The boy let out his final breath, his head lolling back, the blood a mess in his hair. Jay wasn't supposed to go out like this. He was supposed to go down fighting a big baddie, having fought valiantly. He wan't supposed to die by saving Cole.

"Jay, I love you too..." Cole held the boy closer, sobs wracking his body. _No, no, no, no, no, no..._

He never noticed that the bounty had flown in and was now above them. The rest of the team were asking him questions, trying to help him, but-

But Jay's last words still echoed in his mind.

 _I love you._

 **...**

 **okay but this ep hurt me inside so i had to do something**


	18. Of Flowers and Light - Lloyd

**ok uh**

 **first- i have watched episode 98. so thats a thing**

 **second- this is a little spoilery for it. this is all mainly based off the lloyd poster for march of the oni. not much is revealed in this fic other than the place he is in in the poster**

 **third- this kinda takes place during march of the oni, but before all the darkness comes. so, garm has warned lloyd, but ninjago is fine**

 **good luck :')**

...

"Careful Lloyd!" He heard Kai yell from across the clearing, fighting his own batch of enemies.

The green ninja blocked a strike with his sword, grinning. "I'm good!" It wasn't the best to get too cocky, but he could do well. "You doin' well?" He yelled back, narrowly dodging another blade.

"Just peachy keen!" The fire ninja rolled by, spinning into his elemental tornado. A few enemies were knocked to the ground, and tied up. "Is that the rest of them?"

Lloyd finished tying the last one's hands behind their back. "I think so."

"Good. The police should be coming soon to pick 'em up. Let's go."

Green nodded as Red jumped up a tree. They were done with this job. Probably.

Though, before he could follow behind fire, Lloyd noticed a single, golden flower in the middle of the clearing. He was captivated by it, it was almost glowing. It almost seemed like it was calling out to him...

He hesitantly stepped forward, wanting to get closer of the flower. With every step he took, it grew brighter, calling to him ever more. If he could just reach out and touch it, all would be fine. Everything would end up being okay if he could just-

"Lloyd!" He heard his name called out by Kai. "Stop messin' around in the grass and let's get going!"

The green ninja tried to shake the feeling off, but it remained. He shook his head and bolted after Kai.

Little did they know what lurked in the shadows.

...

Lloyd found himself in the woods again soon enough, the flower glowing amidst the the darkness closing in around him. The flower kept shining even through the darkness. As the dark closed in, his father's words about everything being destroyed being played in his ears over and over.

As the darkness closed in, the only thing that remained was the flower.

The flower.

The flower.

As he reached out to touch it a new color-

He sat up, gasping. Lloyd touched his face. Was it just a dream?

He looked around his room and it was a normal as before. Everything was in its place. A bit of moonlight shone through his window, casting a shape onto his floor. The green ninja hummed, getting up. The flower was still calling to him. He needed to do something about it. He shrugged on a coat and snuck out of the monastery quickly and quietly.

He needed to do this.

...

The forest was lit with moonlight, a few fireflies flitting around. A slight summer breeze wafted through the trees. Lloyd weaved in and out of the plants, his target clear and known. He needed to get to that clearing, the flower- It was too important... Lloyd picked up his pace, dashing through grass and over roots. He tripped and fell, rolling into-

The clearing.

He looked around, seeing burn marks in the grass from Kai's fire.

Where was it?

There.

The flower glowed, a gold against the green grass. He reached forward as he stepped closer, his fingers barely touching the plant.

There was a flash of something different, for just a second, and then it was gone.

He hesitantly touched the flower once more and he kept his fingers on it. A different world was before him. The sunlight lit a large field, tons of the yellow flowers dotting the landscape. Floating islands were around him, a quiet wind the only thing keeping everything from being still.

He found himself picking the flower as he stood to get a better look, the world around him new and foreign, but peaceful and welcoming. He liked it here. A voice startled him. He turned, looking-

"Father?" Lloyd sputtered out, seeing the uncorrupted form of Garmadon in front of him.

"Son." The man said with a dip of his head.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled, going to wrap his arms around his father, but only phasing through him. "Dad- What?"

"I see you have found a flower of the Departed."

"A flower of the- What?" The green ninja gave him a look then turned his gaze to the flower in his hand. "This flower? Am I- am I in the departed realm?"

"Yes. That is the flower's doing."

"Does that mean I'm dead?"

"No." Garmadon stated quietly. "The flower merely takes you to the realm by vision. You are unable to interact with any of the landscape. These flowers are one of the ways people speak to their family that has passed on. These Flowers of the Departed are extremely rare. You are lucky, son."

"Lucky..." Lloyd whispered, looking at the flower. "Does this mean if I keep the flower, I can meet with you at any time?"

"Yes."

The green ninja gasped and laughed. "I can talk to you now! I can tell the others and I don't have to deal with your evil side! I can go to you for help, for guidance, for anything! This is amazing!"

"Lloyd."

"Yes father?"

"Watch out?"

"Lloyd!" Garmadon looked worried. "Watch out!"

"What do you-" He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He dropped the flower and he was back in the real world. The moon was still shining down as if nothing was different.

What- What was that?

Lloyd felt his stomach to find the sharp end of a blade.

He had been impaled.

This was what his father was warning him about. Someone was going to kill him. If he had just been the slightest bit faster-

The sword was gone and whoever had stabbed him was gone. He staggered forward, falling down to the ground.

Now he was on the ground, bleeding. If he could reach toward the flower, he could just-

His world went silent.

...

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled, scanning the area. "Lloyd!" He had better be okay... His hand was on fire for a source of light as he trekked through the forest. He had noticed Lloyd sneaking out earlier and he hadn't come back.

The fire ninja has used his com to track the other's location, finding him coming back to the same forest they had had a mission in hours before.

What was he doing?

Kai walked in the direction of the clearing, calling out the other's name as he walked on. He had to be okay...

He noticed a slight, fading glow coming from an oncoming clearing. He found his way out into it to see something lying in the grass. "Lloyd!"

The body of the green ninja lay still in the grass, blood staining his chest and back. He was reaching toward a a glowing flower that was slowly fading. Like the green ninja was.

"Lloyd..." Kai whispered, checking the boy's pulse. He was too far gone it was too late.

The fire ninja pressed a button on his com to alert the others.

The green ninja had fallen.

...

Lloyd stood. He was in the field again. The flowers and everything was still there.

But now it felt different.

He no longer had the flower in his hand.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Garmadon was there, comforting him. "Son."

"Father... The flower..."

"I know, son."

"Does this really mean that I- That I'm really-"

"I'm sorry to say, but, yes."

Lloyd collapsed in his father's arms.

It was too late.

...

 **im sorry :')**


End file.
